Pain
by lil-missa
Summary: Kogome moves to a new town and goes to a new school. Her past haunts her and she's too scared to make friends. How inu gonna take this? InuKag [complete]
1. Chapter 1

There was once a girl who lived in Japan. She had the perfect life.

Kagome lived with her mother, brother, and grandfather on their family's shrine, where she lived her entire life. Her days were basically the same; go to school, hang out with friends, go home, study, go to bed. She had the same routine for years until her sophomore year (I don't know how the school system works in Japan so I am just going to do It the way it is in America) when her entire world was flipped upside down.   
It all started with her mother's new boyfriend. He was sweet and charming, not to mention rich, and she loved him. He started to come over every day and spend the night on the weekends. Kagome didn't like him very much but her mother was happy and that was all that matter to Kagome. He made her happy, he could stay.  
It was now May and Kagome was studying every chance she could get for the finals in two weeks. She did very well considering the distractions in her life. Her mother boyfriend moved in, after six months of dating, and her three best friends started to show signed of what seemed to be their other half.  
During the next week her three best friends showed their true colors. They had kept it from the world, but no longer could hide it, and it ended their lives. One overdosed on Ecstasy, one was sent to the hospital because her boyfriend beat her to a bloody pulp, and the third killed herself after her friends died; but soon found out that she was pregnant with her father's child.  
Kagome was left alone at school. The kids were scared to come near her in fear of their lives. She thought she was cursed. She no longer let herself feel emotion. Hojo still tried to talk to her, but she would just ignore him. Then a few days later, hojo was hit by a drunk driver and died on impact. Kagome broke down. She didn't even bother going to school, but her mother had her go to the market once a week, as an attempt to get her out of the house.   
She started to notice that her mother and that "guy" that lived with them started to argue. It seemed that it was all they did, but it was far worse than she could ever imagine. Kagome came home, but something was different. She had a strange feeling. When she walked through the front door she turned to look into the kitchen. To her amazement there was blood everywhere. Kagome's first reaction was to grab the phone and find the source. All of a sudden she heard a screaming from upstairs. It was souta, her younger brother, who was barely 9. She turned around and grabbed a knife from the kitchen and darted up the stares. When she arrived to her brother's room she saw him laying limp on the ground with that "guy" standing over him.  
Kagome claims that form this point on she doesn't remember, but in reality she does, just doesn't want to talk about it.  
She had ran toward the intoxicated man and pushed the knife threw is back. He fell to the ground angry and grabbed kagome by the throat. Kagome dialed the police and tossed the phone aside. The lady that answered the phone heard everything that happened. That "guy" grabbed the knife from her and stabbed kagome threw the shoulder making her scream out loud. Suddenly, the amount of consumed alcohol got the better of him and her leaned over and started to puke. Kagome took this opportunity to run. He ran to the storehouse, where her fathers things where. The guy soon followed only to fine the house empty, or so he thought. Kagome was standing behind a pile of boxes and when he wasn't listening she jumped forward and stabbed him again in the back, and did it repeatedly. He fell unconscious, and died that night in the hospital.

Later that night, in the hospital, a policewoman came to see her. He walked in and sat down next to her and smiled a painful smile.  
"Kagome?"  
Kagome opened her eyes, "is my family ok?"  
"That is was I am here to tell you. My name is Gisenu."  
Kagome, trying to stop the day's events from running nonstop threw her head, looked at Gisenu with no emotion.  
"Your mother's boyfriend, Onigumo, died not to long ago. Your brother will be just fine, he is conscious now. Your mother wasn't home when this all happened, we still have not gotten a hold of her. Your grandfather…" she stopped. Kagome just starred at her. "He died before the ambulances could get to him."  
Kagome's heart split in two. What did she mean died? That couldn't possibly…it's all my fault.

A few hours later, they found her mother unconscious in a dumpster behind the local market. She had no marks on her, but they soon found out that he poisoned her. Luckily, they got to her just in time to save her. 

Hardly anything went back to normal. Kagome still wouldn't allow herself to feel emotion and Kagome's mom didn't talk much. Souta was the only one that restarted his old life back up. He kept a picture of his grandfather with him, along with one of his spirit wards; always believing full heartedly that he was protecting him.  
Kagome's mom decided that they were to move, and they did, to somewhere far away from Tokyo. Since Onigumo had no family that court gave all of his money to the higarashi family (he had millions, hundreds of millions). After all, they deserved it. With that money Kagome was forced to see a therapist twice a week. The school years started in September, and she would need all of the strength and encouragement she could get.  
She started to see this therapist in the end of June, the week that they arrived, and she started to show sighs of healing as the summer went on. Her therapist, Sesshomaru, didn't use his feelings to try to help her, just used logic and reasoning. He also made deals with her. Normally, Kagome wouldn't have even listened to him, but he was extra intelligent. She knew that he knew what he was talking about. Something pulled kagome to him. For some reason she trusted him, this demon.

This is where my story starts off, when kagome starts school; her junior year. She made progress with Sesshomaru, but she still didn't want to be around anybody. She was convinced that if she made any friends their lives would be ruined in some way, after all everybody that she loved either died or suffered greatly. She blamed herself.  
Kagome walked into her first period classroom 20 minutes early. She manages to sneak into the four-story high school and into the room without one person noticing it, except the teacher of course. She walked over to the class-seating schedule that was posted on the wall close to the door. There was a pen next to the empty seating chart.  
"You can choose your own seats in my class" the teacher said. She'd been watching her movements curiously.  
Kagome nodded and wrote her name down. She chose the seat in the back all the way to the right side, where the window was. She sat down and stared out the window. She was wearing the school uniform, the same as her old school just black instead of green. She wore a black jacket with a hood that covered her face. Her hair was down, and tucked into her jacket. You couldn't see any part of her body, just her hands and her nose poking out of the hood.  
A few minutes had passed and the bell rage. All of the students came walking in talking a giggling. They chose their seats and sat down. Kagome didn't bother looking up.  
"You know Inu yasha isn't going to like you sitting in his seat" said a young girl. Kagome glanced up to see that she was smiling. She also had black hair and brown eyes. She was very good looking. She wore the same school uniform but her hair was tided back. Her presence eased Kagome. Something about her made her feel safe. "hi, im Sango"  
"kagome" She whispered as she turned away and looked out the window. Just then she heard a loud bang. She looked over to see a rather attractive boy laying on the ground with a large bump on his head.  
"The first day of school and your already at it!" Sango yelled. The students didn't even budge to see what was going on, it was like it always happened and they learned to just ignore it.  
The class was rather boring. After all is was English. They went over noun, adjectives, and so on. Kagome just stared outside. Sango noticed this and didn't like it. It worried her to see somebody like this.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and the student poured into the hallway. "kagome" Sango called. Kagome didn't stop; she hoped that she would just go away. She didn't want to have to feel responsible for another person getting hurt or dieing. Sango caught up with Kagome, who was followed by the dark haired boy that Sango smacked during class. "where's your next class?"  
"Musical theatre." kagome didn't look at Sango.  
"Really, me too!" Sango said excitedly "This is Miroku" Sango pointed to the boy walking beside her. "He also has theatre next."  
"yep," said Miroku "although I don't know why Inu Yasha wasn't in class this morning."  
Kagome just walked right into the theatre and sat down in a chair in the corner. "Alright, if I could get threw this school year with out cursing anybody, ill be fine" she whispered to herself. She glanced over to Sango and Miroku sitting about ten rows in front of her. There was another boy with them "Sesshomaru?" she whispered. The boy heard and turned around and stared at her. She quickly turned away when she realized it wasn't him.  
"OK class!" screamed the teacher. "Today is the first day of school, as you all know. I did not plan anything for today so you all could get along, but I have some exciting news. We have a student here with us this year. She danced and sang at her old high school."  
"Oh please don't be me" kagome whispered. The young boy heard it again and looked at her confused.  
"Her mother stopped by and dropped off a tape of her performing for her old school. She was so good that I requested to have her put in my class"  
"mom? Please not me" kagome whispered again.  
"kagome dear" the teacher looked up at her. "Will you please perform something for us today?"  
"Damn" kagome whispered.  
Inu Yasha laughed to himself.  
The class looked up at her curiously. The theatre was huge and there was only about thirty students scattered all around.  
Kagome looked up "umm, I would but"  
"please" Sango whispered loudly.   
Kagome just looked at the teacher scared and angry. 'Mom I'm going to kill you' she thought to herself. After a few minutes she finally got kagome to agree to it. Kagome stood on stage and started to sing. Everybody was amazed at how well she could do it.

Teacher: amazing  
Sango: wow  
Miroku: ahh, I can see down Sango's shirt  
Inu Yasha: She's really good (glanced at Miroku who was leaning toward Sango trying to get a better view) Damn it Miroku!  
Kouga: She's mine!

When she was done she moved back to her seat and sat there quietly. She didn't talk to anybody. Some people tried to talk to her, but she'd ignore them or ask them nicely to leave her alone. No one thought that she was mean, just angry that she had to do that on her first day of school. They gave her the benefit of the doubt and left her alone.

During lunch she sat down at a large empty table.  
"Hey"  
Kagome didn't budge.  
"I'm Kouga!"  
He looked down trying to avoid eye contact. 'go away' she thought.  
"What's your name"  
Kagome stayed quiet until she gave in "Kagome"  
"that's a nice name" he smiled "you know, you are welcome to eat with us"  
"that's ok" kagome answered  
"suit yourself, just remember you are welcome any time"

Across the room Sango watched this. "Wow" she said to herself.  
"What?" snapped the boy that kagome mistook for Sesshomaru.  
"Is something wrong Inu Yasha?" asked Miroku.  
"NO, I just wanted to know what Sango was WOWing at, you got a problem with that?"  
"Calm down." Sango started. "I was just noticing how Kagome turned away Kouga." Inu Yasha didn't look impressed but Miroku did.  
"She did." They turned to look at Kagome sitting all by herself. Miroku turned to Sango, but she wasn't there anymore.

Sango walked over to Kagome and sat down "I'm impressed" Sango began. "All of the girls want Kouga. You have got to be the only one that turned him away" Sango laughed. "I think it's funny"  
Kagome smiled, but kept it hidden. "He just wanted me to sit with his friends." Sango stopped laughing.  
"He wanted you to sit with his friends? He's a jock; they sit with other jocks or the popular prissy girl. Either he insulted you or he really has a thing for you." They sat quiet for a minute.

"Inu Yasha" Miroku said trying to get his attention. Inu Yasha was watching and listening to Kagome's and Sango's conversation. "Well, what are they say?" Miroku sat down next to Inu Yasha, who had a perfect view of the girls.  
"Nothing interesting." Inu Yasha saw that the girls stood up and started walking toward him. He immediately turned away and started to eat his food once again. Miroku saw this and did that same.  
"Hey guy" Sango called. "This is kagome, she's new to the town"  
Kagome sat down across form Inu Yasha. She looked up and starred at his ears and long silver hair. 'He looks just like Sesshomaru; the silver hair, the gold eyes, and the claws.' She said to herself.  
"What are you starring at" Inu Yasha growled. Kagome shook her head and turned away.  
The lunch went on like that. Kagome, who wanted to bad to touch his ears, was tying hard not to jump on him, hold him down, and play with his them. The thought kinda of aroused her. She blushed, not looking up. Inu Yasha notices this and smelled her arousal. He smirked; he knew that all she did was glance at his ears, so it had to be him.

The last two classes where the same. She sat alone until Sango pulled her over to her. Miroku and Inu Yasha had their last class with them, Math, and sat next to Sango and kagome. She would glance up at Inu Yasha ever once in awhile and every time she did he was already starring at her.  
During the last class Kagome noticed that all of the girls were staring at Inu Yasha. When he got near one she's move away from him. "What's their problem?" kagome looked around. Inu Yasha got up and walked over to the teacher.  
"Oh, Inu Yasha is the number one bachelor" Miroku smiled sarcastically.  
"Actually, all of the girls think he is hot, but he is a Hanyou, and so they don't trust him, not to mention their parents wouldn't allow it."  
"just because he is half demon?" kagome asked.  
"That's right! Most people are terrified of him, but he is the most fantasized about guy in the school" Miroku said quietly. "I swear he gets in a fight every week. I think he enjoys it or something."

The bell rang and school was out. Kagome walked to the parking lot and hopped in her car. She turned it on as it started to rain. She started to cry. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. All she could do was think about her friends from the last school and what had happened to them and how it was her fault. She liked Sango and Miroku, she didn't want anything to happen to them. She decided that she couldn't be around anybody. Her mother told her that she had to go to school, and that home school wasn't an option. "I'll stay, I will, I just can't have friends" kagome cried out loud. Kagome backed out of her spot and drove home. Finally, she drove into her long driveway. Her house was indeed huge. She stopped the car and walked to her door and opened it. Once she was inside she ran upstairs and laid on her bed. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sango and Miroku went to Sango's house to watch a movie. Inu Yasha was supposed to come but he went home at the last minute. He walked into his house and ran upstairs to his room. He jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes, he was really tired, but for some reason he couldn't get that girl, Kagome's, voice out his head. She was amazing, and even thought he didn't like the song, he smiled at the thought of it. "what's wrong with me?" he grunted as he jumped up and walked down the stared only to run into his older brother, who was starring at him as if he had something important to say. "What Sesshomaru?"  
"I am going to have a dinner guest tonight."  
Inu Yasha smirked. "Wow, I never thought you'd ever find a woman" he turned and walked past his older brother. He reached the kitchen and searched threw the cupboards.  
"She's 16" Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, catching Inu Yasha off guard.  
Inu Yasha's eyes bulged.   
"Don't worry, little brother, she is coming over because she doesn't have any friends. She is one of my Patents."  
"Is this a new habit of yours now, bringing home underage girls with deep sociological problems?" he smirked, when actually, he was scared of his brothers answer.  
"Be more respectful little brother. She's come along way, but still needs help. I have become good friends with her and her family. They're coming over tonight. Either be prepared or leave." He turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving Inu Yasha confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome looked out the window to the car. The house was rather large, not as big as hers, but decent sized. It was two stories and looked to have at least four bedrooms. The yard was obviously constantly taken care of. It was like he earned this house and kept good care of it. Kagome smiled at the thought.  
She made her way up the path and to the door. Her mother and brother walked in front of her. Her mother wore a plane black dress and had her hair nicely done. Souta was forced to wear a mini suit.  
Kagome, on the other hang, wore a black corset and a long wavy silky black skirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun with strands of hair falling out everywhere.  
Her mother knocked on the door. They waited patiently for the door to open.  
"Good evening Mrs. Higarashi" Sesshomaru smiled and slightly bowed.  
"Good evening Sesshomaru" she bowed back.  
"Please come in, I have already prepared the food."  
With that they walked inside and headed for the dining room. The house was as big on the inside as it was on the outside. The ceilings were raised, and the rooms were decorated beautifully.  
They entered the dinning room, which was nothing more or less that a large table in the middle of a decent sized room. They took their seats.  
"I'll bring down my little brother" he said as he left the room.

Inu Yasha was in his room on the phone with Miroku. A few minutes before he had three-wade Sango in on the conversation.  
"I still think that the highlight of the first day of school was seeing Kouga get rejected for the first time" Sango laughed.  
"No way! Seeing Inu Yasha kick the crap out of Hiten was the greatest part." Miroku laughed.  
"Inu Yasha! You beat Hiten again" Sango asked angrily.  
"That bastard had it coming" Inu Yasha replied.  
"What did he do this time" Sango asked irritated.  
Miroku laughed. "Tell her, come on"  
They couldn't see but he was blushing "it was nothing" he growled.  
Miroku was still busting up "he made a comment about how he was going to ask out Higarashi and Inu Yasha got all mad."  
"Really?" Sango asked, extremely surprised and interested.  
"Yeah well, he was planning to screw her and leave her like every other girl that he dated."  
"But you never cared that he did it before" Sango stated.  
"Shut up, something bad happened to kagome. She wouldn't be able to handle what he was going to do to her"  
"Again, why do you care" Miroku asked. He finally stopped laughing.  
"uhh, because, if she got hurt because we didn't do anything about it Sango would have our hide" he said, quickly pulling it out of his ass.

Just then there was a nock at his bedroom door. "Inu Yasha its dinnertime" Sesshomaru said threw the door.  
"Yeah yeah" He snorted. He turned his attention back to the phone. "Be right back guys, I have to grab some grub" with that be put down the phone and headed for the dinning area.  
"Hey Sango what do you want to do?"  
"NO MIROKU I WONT HAVE PHONE SEX WITH YOU" she screamed.  
"Actually that isn't what I was thinking, but now that you mention…"  
"NO"

Without even looking at the guests Inu Yasha managed to run downstairs, grab a plate of food, and hall ass back up stairs. However, it took until he reaches his bedroom door to realize that he smelled Kagome. It took a moment for it to register.

Kagome sat there, starring at her plate. She had no desire to be there, nor to hear the exciting news her mother had to offer. It was usually never good when mother had news that would excite her. It usually consisted of either a boyfriend, which never really happened often, or a vacation. Normally a vacation would be something exciting, but her mother's idea of one nothing compared to hers. The last vacation they went on her mother had dragged her to America to see the Amish people. There was no TV or phone for two weeks, not to mention any kind of electricity.  
They were now sitting around a large rectangle table with many different plates of food sat between them. Kagome's mother smiled. "I have some good news"  
Kagome didn't move one inch. She knew her mother too well.  
"Please reveal Mrs. Higarashi" Sesshomaru requested; emotionless. However, kagome could see past his mask and knew he was concerned.  
"Oh yes I will, I have been waiting to tell you all but I have seeing somebody. I have been seeing him since we moved here, which was a few months ago."  
'That is the stupidest thing she could do right now; stupid humans' Sesshomaru thought.  
Kagome tightened her jaw. It was obviously too soon for her mother to be dating again, it was almost as if the whole ordeal never happened.  
"And he is going to move in this weekend" she smiled, trying to mask the pain she felt.  
Sesshomaru's noticed this. She didn't want this man to move in, but she was allowing it anyway. Something wasn't right. He put on a fake smile and said kindly "well, that is wonderful news." He turned to kagome "kagome, may I talk to you for a moment. I have something for you in my office."  
Kagome's mother smiled. "Oh isn't that wonderful, go dear"  
Kagome nodded and follows Sesshomaru. She made it to his office and sat down in one of his large chairs. He stood by the desk and looked at her. "I worry for you kagome, and so I have present for you." He turned around and pulled something out of the top draw of his desk. In one hand a silver necklace with a small green crystal dangling from it. The other was a purple beaded necklace with what looked like teeth from a large beast. He handed her the silver necklace.  
"This is for you. As long as you keep it on the person wearing the other necklace will know you are safe. The only problem is that the necklaces decide who your protector will be." Kagome took and looked up at him.  
"Sesshomaru, there is no such thing as magic."  
He smirked. "You'd be surprised"   
Confused, she placed the necklace over her head. Suddenly something in her left side started to glow and the necklace turned into a choker.  
"The jewel" Sesshomaru whispered under his breathe. 'how does she have it?' Just then the necklace Sesshomaru had dangling form his hand started to glow then break apart bead by bead at a great force. It flew out the cracked door and hit somebody standing right out side; listening to their conversation.  
"What the hell?" screamed the mystery person, now in charge of kagome's well-being.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat there, confused and scared. She had never seen beads glow then fly to some unknown person. She was half expecting to see Santa Clause, but she knew better.  
Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and started laughing. Kagome just starred at him, not sure what to think. "What's so funny?"  
He stopped laughing, "I smell your and my brother's fear, although there is a huge amount of anger mixed in with my brothers."  
"Your brother?" kagome asked. Her confused and scared look turned to an irritated one. 'Great I get to be protected by a guy that I don't even know'.  
"Join us brother" he stood there waiting, but nothing came. His smiled faded; turning back into his famous emotionless face. "I know you are trying to escape. You know I will find you and drag you back here, you might as well save yourself the trouble."  
Extremely agitated, the young hanyou stepped into the doorway and growled. "What are these things" he grabbed the beads. "Why won't they come off?"  
"Inu Yasha?" kagome whispered. The presence of another person caught her off guard; she didn't like to be around anybody but Sesshomaru. He was the only one that could bring peace into her life. It took her some time to figure out why, but it was obvious. He used logic instead of playing with emotions to help her.   
"Little brother, you are now to spend the rest or your life protecting kagome, or at least until she takes the necklace off you."  
Inu Yasha looked furious. He turned his gaze to the small girl bowing her head behind Sesshomaru. He could smell her fear. Walking over to her, he stopped and demanded, "Take them off".  
Kagome nodded. She didn't want him to protect her. She reached up and grabbed the beads and tried to pull them over his head, but they would not budge.  
"Its not that simple" Sesshomaru stated and he exited the room.  
Inu Yasha glared at Kagome, "this is all your fault" he screamed, running from the room. Kagome stood there, scared. She took off running. She exited the office, ran down the hall, and out the front door. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and her destination; home.

Walking into his room, Inu Yasha grabbed the phone and placed it on his ear, thinking that his two friends had hung up; but he was wrong.  
Sango was chanting "wimowey Wimowey wimowey"  
Miroku suddenly burst out in song, putting his heart into it… "in the jungle the mighty jungle the lions sleep tonight, I can't hear you buddy back me up…aweeeeeeeeee aweeabumbaway" its sounded like Timon from The Lion King  
Inu Yasha couldn't hold it in, he laughed like he never laughed before. Miroku and Sango stopped.  
"What!" Miroku asked irritated. "I'm not that bad"  
"No" laugh "its just" laugh "I leave for five minutes" laugh "and I come back to that. What the hell are you two doing?"  
"Passing time, you did take forever" Miroku replied.  
"So who was the mysterious dinner guest?" Sango asked.  
"Is she hot?" Miroku asked half excited and half hoping.  
"Miroku!" Inu Yasha warned.  
"Ok ok, but who is it? Do we know her?" Miroku asked once again, but this time in a more serious manner.  
"Yeah, you know her" Inu Yasha replied quietly.  
"Really?" they both asked.  
"Yeah, so"  
"Well, what is her name?" Sango was definitely interested.  
"Umm..."  
"Come on Inu Yasha, we will find out eventually" Miroku smiled in his end.  
"It's umm, Kagome" he spat her name out fast, trying to get it out quickly.  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, stunned.  
"Yeah" he replied.  
"She's in your house?"  
"Yeah"  
"THEN GO TALK TO HER" Sango screamed.  
"WHAT! NO!"

It had taken an hour, but she arrived home. No body had returned yet, so she decided to take a long bath and go on to bed. While she drew the bath, it seemed as if the higher the water got the more depressed she was. It pained her to know that she can never have any friends. It took some time, but she managed to stay as far from her mother as possible; but friends. She had to do many group projects this year. How was she supposed to stay away from people and still graduate on time?  
By time she finished with her bath she was more than tired. Her body ached with depression. Walking into her room, she dropped the towel to the floor and searched the room for some clean close. She walked closer to her closet, unaware of the glowing eyes looking at her from with in.

Inu Yasha had waited for an hour or so, when kagome's family left and Sesshomaru retired to his bedroom. Inaudibly, the half-bread ventured to the office that Sesshomaru banned Inu Yasha from ever entering. The door was still opened from the little mishap from before. Taking very soft step, he made his way to the desk. Luck was on his side, for kagome's file was sitting, opened, on the desk.  
There were many newspaper articles, a few pages of notes, and a letter signed by Kagome. He started to read the letter.

Dear Anybody,  
My name is Kagome Higarashi. I am currently taking therapy from a very nice man by the name of Sesshomaru. He told me that he wanted me to write a letter that explains everything. I couldn't talk to him about it, so he gave me this as an alternative. He said that it would give me an opportunity to say exactly what I mean, and read it over before I give it to him. You know what; he's right; it is easier.  
To put in short, my three best friends died in the same week, then my boyfriend the next. Drugs, drunk driving, rape, and beatings were involved. My mother's boyfriend then went crazy one night after many beers. He beat my brother, poisoned my mother, and killed my grandfather. I now have a scar on my shoulder to always remind me of that day, for I was also attacked, by the knife that I pulled on him.  
I am cursed. All those who are dear to me are destined to feel ultimate pain. I will no longer have friend.  
I will never again allow another person to hurt because of me.  
I will spend the rest of my life alone.  
The recently deceased,  
Kagome  
July 3rd

Inu Yasha just stared at the letter. He couldn't believe it. All this happened to her at the beginning of the summer. It was still fresh in her mind. A threatening wave of guilt flowed threw his body, forcing him to close his eyes.  
"I didn't know" he whispered.  
"There was a reason for that" said a voice from the open door. Inu Yasha looked up to see the emotionless face of Sesshomaru. "I told you to never come in here" he stated.  
"I had to know" Inu Yasha placed the folder down and walked toward the door. Sesshomaru moved for him, only to grab his shoulder.  
"She holds the Shikon Jewel with in her, little brother"  
"The jewel?" Inu Yasha whispered in surprise.  
"Yes, and I have no doubt in my mind that it has something to do with why all of this is happening to the people around her"  
Just then Inu Yasha felt a stinging pain shoot threw his lower abdomen. He fell to the ground in pain.  
"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered, and then was gone. Inu Yasha chased after, lagging behind due to the pain. Sesshomaru noted his presence and kept an eye on him. Suddenly the pain stopped, allowing his to run faster; which he did.  
Well he did until a sharp pain cut threw his arm. He grabbed it and fell on the roof of some random house. Sesshomaru stopped and turned.  
"GO SESHOMARU!" Inu Yasha screamed. "SHE WAS CUT"  
With that Sesshomaru took off as fast as he could, not caring who saw him or what it seemed like.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for him to reach her room. He had been over their before to have their sessions, so he knew where it was.  
Landing on a tree outside her window he peered inside, only to be disgusted. There, on the floor of her bedroom, was a dark figure hovering over her. He was between her legs, pushing his member into her hard, making her beg him to stop. He had a knife that went there her arm, pinning it to the ground.  
With out hesitation Sesshomaru busted threw the window, knocking the man to the ground more than three feet from kagome. Sesshomaru walked over to kagome, trying to calm down her crying. She was covered in blood; that spilled from her arm and woman. Sesshomaru growled venomously, glaring at the man threw his bangs.  
The man laughed, holding up the knife that pinned kagome's arm to the ground. He had grabbed it as Sesshomaru flew threw the window.  
The dark figure started to laugh as he stood up; licking the blood off his knife. He looked down at kagome, who was in too much pain to even notice she wasn't alone.  
The man ran toward Sesshomaru making an attempt to tab the demon; Sesshomaru moved very quickly out of the way. He stopped when he heard something at the window.  
"Sesshomaru, the pain stopped and i…" He looked down at kagome, to the figure, then to Sesshomaru. He put it all together. Turning to the man Inu Yasha growled. Slowly, and angry, he stepped into the room. Knelling down in a fighting stance he prepared to take the man out.  
"Little brother, do not concern yourself. He is merely a human. Take Kagome. Make sure that she is taken care of"  
Glancing down at kagome he realized how much pain she was in. Her head was moving back and forth drenched in sweat and tears. She was wearing no pants and her arm appeared to have a serious wound. Gently picking her us he could tell that she had passed out and was having a terrible dream. As he jumped out the window he heard Sesshomaru say to the man.  
"You won't make it out of here alive."

"Sesshomaru?" called a nurse. He stood and walked over to the nurse, closely followed by Inu Yasha.  
"Yes"   
"I have some updates regarding what happened to kagome."  
He nodded.  
Inu Yasha listened intensely. He didn't know what happened himself since his brother and him didn't speak two words to each other.  
"Kagome will be alright."  
They both sighed.   
"However her father passed away shortly after arrival. You must have done some protecting of her to do what you did. We are still having trouble finding one of his organs. We know that it's inside of him, but not sure where."  
Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow at his brother. He had never known him to do something like that. Well, that's not true, it's just been awhile.  
"Her father?" he asked emotionless.  
"Yes her father" the nurse looked down. "That was the man who…" the nurse couldn't finish it.  
Inu Yasha was so surprising to hear what he did to the man who raped kagome, that he didn't notice that she said father. Kagome was raped by her father?  
"Have they found her family yet?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I do not know, the police have been searching the whole city."  
"Thank you" Sesshomaru said, turning and walked back to his chair.  
Inu Yasha watching him walked from in front of him. The half-bread looked the girl straight in the eye. "Let me see her" he half begged half demanded.  
She smiled. "I am not supposed to let you in to see her right now" she leaned close to his ear and whispered. "But I think I can get you it. I wont tell if you wont" she turned around and walked back to her desk. She turned to him and motioned to follow. Without thinking he did.  
She led him threw a small door that took them to the middle of the intensive care center. She looked back and forth then took off running down the hall. After looking at her like she was crazy he followed. She opened some door to her left and held it open for him to run in. She closed it quickly after. She turned to him, put her finger to her lips and said "shhhh".  
He nodded.   
"This is her room" she whispered turned around to a curtain. She pulled it to one side to reveal a pale girl strapped down to a bed; IV's everywhere. A few machines were huddled around her, some beeping some not.  
"Why is she strapped down?" he gently asked and he walked up to kagome. He reached out and touched her hand. It was cold as ice.  
"The poor thing, she was resisting out treatment in her sleep. She was screaming 'no daddy, please no'."  
Inu Yasha's heart sank. She knew that is was her father. "When does she get to leave?"  
"That's the thing. She didn't have any life threatening injuries. Her arm had been bandaged and we will need to check up on it. If her temporary guardians can guarantee that she can come every two days she can go home as soon as she wakes up"

In the lobby Sesshomaru sat, alone, bored, and worried out of his mind; though his face didn't show it. This girl had the sacred jewel in her; he had an idea of what was happening.  
Just then a police officer came threw the doors with a box in hand. He looked around till his gaze set on Sesshomaru. He walked to him and sat down, the box still in hand. "I did as you asked. You do understand that I could get in trouble for this" the police officer said, more than worried.  
"Yes," he took the box and opened it. "Bring your son by my office Thursday at 5."  
"Thank you" he bowed and ran out of the hospital.  
He started to organize the box. He sat on the ground and started to put each thing in piles; categorize. There were pictures, letters, a diary, and a change of clothes. He started to go threw it.  
Inu Yasha walked threw the door, not looking at anybody, and sat down in the chair next to Sesshomaru. He glanced over Sesshomaru's head, trying to see why he was sitting on the grown fiddling with papers.  
"They are kagome's" Sesshomaru said quietly.  
Inu Yasha laid back. His older brother knew his too well sometimes.  
"I'm not going to have her stay with me she wakes."  
"What? Why? Sesshomaru she can't stay here!" Inu Yasha argued.  
"No little brother. She is going to stay here at my request."  
"Why"  
He turned to Inu Yasha and glared. "Do you really think she is going to wake up any time soon? She no longer longs for this world. She wont allow herself to come back" he turned back around and continued fiddling.  
"Suicidal?" he asked.  
Sesshomaru gave no sign of acknowledgement; aka yes.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few hours, and Sesshomaru was still sitting on the ground in the emergency waiting room. Glancing from picture to picture, he searched for the answer he has been longing for.  
There was something there, something that he had been missing. Knowing that he would not get any further with the pictures, he decided to try looking through her letters. There were more than a normal teen should have. Nowadays, most teens would use the internet instead of actually writing. Scanning through the letters he soon realized that they were all from different people. Looking at the stamp on the envelope, Sesshomaru reads the date; January, 23, 2002. The last letter was sent almost two years before hand. Opening the letter he read its content.

Dear Kagome,  
I don't know who you are or why i know your address, but i know that something bad is going to happen. There will be a great disaster in your life in the near future and you will not know how to handle it. If you don't learn how to control yourself all of the people around you will parish. I say this to you as a warning, please do what is needed.  
I am sure that you are reading this and are not sure what i am talking about or how i know the things that i do. All i can tell you is that they came to me. It didn't come to me on a dream, or even in something in the mail. It hit me before school while i was taking a shower. I saw it all happen. When the vision finished a large amount of time had passed; school was already over. However my skin did not prune.  
I'm sure that this wasn't something that i imagined.  
Take my words to heart.  
Yaminaru

Sesshomaru sat there, not surprised. He expected this. Her miko powers had reached out and warned people of what was to come. If something happened to kagome it would affect all. If she were extremely sad, her negative energy would drain the citizens of their energy, or take their happiness from them. It would cause a mass depression that can engulf the entire city. Not very many people knew of this however. There hasn't been somebody this powerful for 500 years. As a matter of fact, he was there when she was born. Her name was Midoriku. She was the daughter of the northern land's king. Being that the baby was considered a treasure throughout the land, the king had a ball the night of the baby's birth. Hundreds of noblemen and woman sat in the ballroom quietly waiting for the first cries of the baby. Everybody within 50 miles of the pregnant queen would have dreamed of baby's power. It was a mass warning of the world changing events to come. It ended up that she saved thousands and was thought of as invisible. Her death fit her, for she died bring her son into the world.  
"She was amongst the first of the humans that gained my respect." Sesshomaru stated quietly under his breathe.  
Although he said it under a whisper, Inu Yasha heard it. Leaning forward he looked at the letter that Sesshomaru held limply in his hand. Giving up and trying to read it he closed his eyes and sighed. "Who were you talking about?"  
Putting the letter down and reaching for the diary Sesshomaru replied. "Midoriku"  
Knowing better, Inu Yasha decided not to ask questions. He knew the story of Midoriku. Inu Taisho, his father, had told him the story many times, but always left a part out that he told to him when he knew no one could hear; the part where Sesshomaru considered Midoriku as a sister. He would never admit to it, but he loved her more than anything, and in the end he couldn't protect her.

Three days later...

Inu Yasha walked threw the large door and headed straight for the window. Throwing open the curtain the sun lit up the room, brightening the beautiful girl laying unconscious on the hospital bed. From there he walked to the small table resting at the side of the bed. Putting down the bag that he held he sat down and smiled. For three days before and after school, Inu Yasha had visited kagome at the hospital. Now that he knows that she had the jewel, He wouldn't leave her alone for too long. Her being unconscious and helpless would attract the wrong kind of people.  
Smiling, Inu Yasha reached forward and moved the hair from her face. Normally he wouldn't be this careful with anybody, but for some reason this girl drew him toward her. She had been threw so much. He couldn't figure out how somebody so fragile could live after what she had to face.  
Suddenly, a strong force started to form around kagome. Any normal person wouldn't feel it but being half-demon, he was well aware. It lasted for just a few minutes, then disappeared. Inu Yasha sat there, slightly confused to what just happened. Being that she was a powerful priestess with the jewel inside of her, strange flows of energy didn't concern him too much. He continued to stare at the girl.  
Everything had happened much faster than Inu Yasha would have liked. In one day he met a girl, had her over for dinner, became her guardian, felt her pain, caught her being raped by her father, and carried her to the hospital. He had tried to go to school, but found his thoughts on this girl. He repeated the letter over and over in his head. He couldn't figure out how she could have handled that and not turned out worse. He didn't know why, but he had to protect her. Nothing so small and fragile could possible handle all of that on her own.  
Yawning, he stood and left the room in search of a bathroom, unaware of the dark figure that slowly crept into her room and up to her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The dark figure stood there, looking down at the woman before him. Without the ability to conjure thought, he pulled his weapon out of his pocket; a needle.  
To the ordinary person, this dark figure would appear to be a doctor. His white robes fit his well-formed body perfectly. Along with his white robe his loose black pants shown promises of a well-shaped muscle structure. His name tag glistened in the light as he leaned down close to kagome and smiled evilly. Yes, to an average person he would seem none other than a perverted psychotic doctor, but in reality, strong spiral powers surrounded him and his thought.  
Taking the needle in one hand he pulled out a small bottle of dark brown think goop. Taking the needle, he placed it in the brown thickness and pulled back on the syringe, filling it at full as it could go. Tapping lightly on the side of the syringe, all of the bubbles made their way to the top. With a slight movement of his thumb, and a slight amount of pressure, a small amount of the brown goop shot from the needle and fell to the floor. Ready to inject his victim, he leaned forward once again; his eyes starte4d to glow red.

Inu Yasha walked down the hall toward kagome's room quite irritated. "Stupid Hospitals and their stupid architects." He mumbled to himself. "What the hell kind of a place sends you downstairs to find a bathroom?" he growled. Turning around the corner, the door to kagome's room came in to view. As he walked towards it the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise. The amount of energy flowing from behind the closed door was way too large to be normal.  
Cursing himself for leaving kagome, he ran towards the door, only to bust threw it. He turned to look at kagome when the dark figure with red eyes caught his attention. Inu Yasha immediately focused on the needle being held in the doctor's hand; centimeters from kagome's arm. Growling, the hanyou raced across the room and attempted to shove the doctor away from kagome while smacking the needle from his hand. In such a rage, Inu Yasha failed to realize that the "doctor" had taken the needle and pointed in towards the hanyou as a weapon.   
The doctor was flung into the nightstand. He was flung as such a great force his head smack the wall just over the nightstand, causing him to fall unconscious to the floor. A shark pain went threw Inu Yasha's hand as he continued to growl at the figure on the floor.   
Finally, he glanced at his right hand, only to slightly jump at what he saw. The syringe was pressed up against his hand as the needle stuck out from the other side. Leave it to him to get his hand impaled with a needle filled with toxic goop; in the exact center of his hand for that matter.  
Growling to himself he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a number, he waiting impatiently for an answer.  
"Sesshomaru" came a familiar voice.  
"I need your help" Inu Yasha said.  
"What did you do this time, little brother?"  
Inu Yasha shuttered. It always freaked him out when Sesshomaru called him that.  
"It's not what you think" Inu Yasha growled.  
"How do you know what I think?"  
"Look, I went by to visit Kago…the wench…when I had to go pee. When I got back I found some doctor trying to inject her with some brown fluid."  
"Do not fear this Inu Yasha, this happens quit often" Sesshomaru sounded board.  
"Yeah but do they have glowing red eyes and are surrounded by an aura that doesn't belong to a normal human?" Inu Yasha could hear his brother's sudden intake of air.  
"What did you do? I hope for your sake you didn't kill him"  
Inu Yasha growled "he's just passed out on the floor"  
"Good, now I will have some of my men come down there and clean this up. You get to school or you'll be late"  
"That's kind of hard to do when I HAVE A NEEDLE IN MY HAND" he raised his voice along with his hand as if trying to show it to his brother; which was kind of hard considering he was on the phone.  
"Do not yell at me, little brother. You failed to mention this before."  
"Look, it isn't my fault that he pointed the needle at me just as I was going to hit it out of his hands. It just happened that way and if hurts like hell, so if you would please also send a Doctor that can deal with demons, I would be VERY MUCH APPRECIATIVE"  
There was a pause. "Did any of the fluid get inside your veins?"  
"I don't think so, the syringe still looks full" Inu Yasha lowered his voice.  
"Do not touch it and I will have somebody over there shortly."  
"What happened?" Inu Yasha asked quietly. "The doctor's scent was altered. It felt like he was being controlled."  
Sesshomaru sighed. "Inu Yasha, kagome is wishing these things upon herself. She is feeling as if she deserves them for what happened. It's another form of cutter ones self"  
Inu Yasha stood still "She's making these things happen?"  
"Yes Little brother. Now I must make a few calls. Do not leave the hospital. I will call the school and have your absence excused." Then there was a click and he was gone. Turning off his phone he put is back in his pocket.  
"Stupid brothers" he mumbled to himself followed by some colorful words. Walking to kagome's bed he looked down at her. Her fragile body just laid there, unmoving. It was as if what just happened didn't affect her at all, but he knew better. Her aura was in a state of shock. It moved and twisted around her body, snapping and cracking at a pitch too quiet for any normal person to hear.  
Looking at his hand he winced in pain. I was really hard not to move a finger. Looking back at kagome he smiled. She was indeed beautiful. However, this beautiful girl had no will to live. To her everything was her fault. Her mental state wasn't as bad as most would think it was, but her emotional state was a wreck. He would spend however long it would take to convince her that she needed to stay here. He didn't know how he would do it, but it would happen.  
Bending down he placed his cheek on hers. As he rubbed them together he frowned. "Please wake up…my kagome".  
Just then he heard a painful gasp. Standing straight up he looked down into the pain filled eyes of the now conscious kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

They just starred. 

Kagome couldn't figure out how she got in the hospital or why Inu Yasha was there. The last thing she remembered was the red eyes that jumped out at her. After that she sat in a dark room enjoying the peacefulness of nothing when something came to her. It was some warm light that surrounded her and begged her to join it. Not wanting to leave its warmth she followed it. Next thing she knew she was here; starring into gorgeous golden eyes.

Inu Yasha couldn't move. He was about six inches from her face, trying to pull away. Her eyes were full of sorrow and pain. The depth of her ripped soul pulled him closer, as if trying to suck him in. This girl longed to bring suffering onto those who dare to get too close. 

They just stared; knowing the thoughts of the other. Inu Yasha wanted to help and kagome wanted him to loath her; after all she deserved it…right?  
Finding his breath, that he was holding, he managed to wet his throat enough to talk. He opened his mouth to talk.  
"Inu Yasha, come with us" the half-bread turned around to see three guys in suite and multiple other ones with strange clothing on. "Come Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru wants to see you"  
He turned back to kagome who looked from guy to guy in fear. Bending down he touched her chin with his hand and moved her to look at him. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, they are just going to take the doctor on the floor over there" he pointed to the doctor-laying unconscious. "And take you to Sesshomaru's house" he turns to the three guys in suites. "RIGHT?"  
The three guys just nodded. They didn't know she was awake, but knew better than to argue.  
The half-breed, followed them out of the room.

Inu Yasha arrived home about two hours later. One of the three men took the brown liquid out of the syringe then pulled the needle out harshly. His hand now throbbed.  
Parking his car, he leaped out of the door at break neck speed. Not caring that the wet lawn was dirtying his new Vans, he made his way to the front door. Nearly ripping the door off its handle, he ran into the house and stopped. Taking a moment to sniff the air, he caught that familiar scent; kagome.  
Taking off up the stairs he stopped in front of the door where the scent led; the room across from his. Glancing from his door to hers he smiled evilly.  
Taking in a deep breath, he quietly turned the silver handle and pushed. The door made nearly no sound. Looking around, he could see the basic set up of a room; a dresser against the wall in the left, a bed against the wall across from him, and a closet to his right. On the wall that the door was on, a TV stand with a mini entertainment center sat.  
Inu Yasha frown. Besides that, the room was plain. There was no life to it. He had to change that! If he was planning on helping kagome recover, he needed to bring happiness and color to her life…SANGO! That's what he should do; call Sango. He was able to tell that kagome felt better about herself when Sango was around.  
A small moan escaped the lips of the sleeping girl only feet from Inu Yasha.  
Making his way to the bed, he did the best he could to breath. He feared that breathing to loudly would wake her up. Even though he did want her wake, he didn't know what do say or do. They only knew each other for a day when they were bound together. He no longer had a problem with it, but what would she say?  
She was laying in her side with her hands under her cheek. Her dark hair flowed around her shoulder and down her back, some even hung in her face. The blanket was pulled up to right below her shoulders letting Inu Yasha know she didn't have a shirt on.  
Taking a few couscous steps back, Inu Yasha pulled out his cell phone. Leaving the room he closed the door behind himself. Dialing a familiar number he let it ring a few times before the answering machine picked up.  
"Hey this is Sango, leave something after the beep."  
BEEP  
"Hey its Inu Yasha, I need you to call me at lunch. It is VERY important, ok! Bye!" He hung up his phone. There was nothing to do now but wait.

The bell rang causing all of the students to haul ass out of class for the greatest time of the day; Lunch Time! It was a long enough break to have some fun but not long enough to actually do anything. What a contradiction. Who cared anyway, they weren't in the classroom; things were fine; for mostly everyone.  
Sango walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, where she would meet Miroku. As she walked by a group of girls she couldn't help but overhear the conversation.  
"Did you hear that kagome girl woke up this morning."  
"Nu Uh! How'd you find out?"  
"My mother works at the hospital. It seems that kagome's family is still missing. Gone, ZIP, without a trace. She's all alone now"  
The girls snickered. "Serves her right. I mean she was such a looser."  
"Yeah I know, I mean, her family deserved death for being somebody like her into this world"  
"I know!"  
Sango stopped by the back of one of the three bitches. Her eyes were closed and teeth clenched. "I would stop talking it I were you."  
The girls turned around, facing Sango. They either crossed their arms or placed their hands on their hips. "Why would we listen to a looser like you."  
"Because this looser could kick you ass" Sango half growled.  
"Pffsh, like you could, my daddy owns most of this city, and would put you in your-" she was cut off by a punch to the face.  
Sango leaped on her and gave her two more punches. Standing up she looked around to see that the girl of the floor's friends had run off screaming. Sango laughed. "Where's your daddy now? Looks like you don't even have friends to help you out." Sango turned around and started to walk away. She could hear the girl crying on the floor.  
Grabbing her cell phone she looked to see if there were any missed calls. Inu Yasha wasn't at school today, meaning something did happen to kagome. He better have called her or so help him...  
YES, MISSED CALL!  
Dialing his number, she put it to her ear. It didn't even ring once before Inu Yasha picked it up.  
"What took you so long, lunch started ten minutes ago?" Inu Yasha growled.  
Sango sighed. "I had to deal with something"  
"That doesn't matter now, kagome woke up"  
"She did?" Sango interrupted excitedly. "How is she, does she remember what happened, what's going to happen to her, have they found her family"  
"BREATH SANGO!"  
"Sorry"  
"Ok, since she is still week and her family is still missed she is staying with us."  
"Really" Sango smiled.  
Inu Yasha could hear her smile. He glared. "Don't get any ideas"  
"I'm not" she replied innocently.  
"Anyway, I need you to come over and put a girl touch to her room. Also I need you to spend as much time with her as possible. You made her happy that one day. She needs that right now"  
Sango laughed. "Don't worry, I just beat in some gi-" She was cut off by the intercom.  
"Sango Toriko please come to the Principal's office. Sango Toriko please come to the Principal's office"  
Inu Yasha laughed. "What happened?"  
"Some girl was taking shit about kagome and her family so I beat her face in." she said casually.  
"Ok, just make sure you get your butt to my house as soon as humanly possible, got it?" he said sternly.  
"Ok, I'll do my best"  
They hung up.  
Sango made her way to the office as Inu Yasha tried to think of the best way to explain all of this to his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have no idea if I can explain this right." Inu Yasha scratched the back of his head while Miroku and Sango looked at him expectantly from the couch. They watched him as he walked back and forth in front of them, as if practicing what he was going to say. He stopped and kneed down in front of them. "Ok, have either of you head of the shikon no tama?"  
They both nodded. "Good" Inu Yasha sighed. That was the hardest part to explain. "OK, well kagome in the reincarnation of the priestess that protected it hundreds of years ago. Sesshomaru said he saw the jewel glow within her body when the necklace was sealed to me." he grabbed the necklace, resting his murderous glare on it, only to continue. "Ok, this part, I'm not supposed to tell "legal"." He put his hands up and everything. "But kagome had a bad past. Actually everything was pretty good until right before the end of last school year. She had three friends. They all died due to something along the lines of drugs, rape, beatings, and other things like that. Things that happened to them for year, that kagome didn't know about. These girls were her best friends and they kept it from each other, because of their stupidity they died. Kagome blamed it on herself."  
"Oh god, how awful" Sango had her mouth hidden behind her hand. Her eyes had already begun to water.   
Miroku put his arm around her in a comforting way…no lechury involved.  
"I know, after it all happened she thought back and saw the signs of each of the girls' problems. She blamed herself."  
"But it wasn't her fault" Sango cried.  
"I know" Inu Yasha nodded his head. "But that isn't the worst part. Kagome and Souta were attacked by their step-dad. Their mother was found somewhere poisoned. He had killed their grandpa. Oh yeah, and don't forget how her boyfriend was hit by a car and died on impact." Inu Yasha had his head down. "She thinks that anybody who dares to care for her will fall under the same fate."  
"I gather we are here to help you make her feel at home and try to find a way to make her understand she isn't cursed?" Miroku said, still holding the crying Sango.  
"Yeah, something like that. I don't know the first thing about how to go about it."  
Sango shot up, tears starting to dry. "I Sango, swear to do all in my power to help this young girl in need."  
"Yeeeeaaaahhhhhh, you do that" Inu Yasha backed slightly away.  
Sango glared. She was only trying to liven things up enough to not mope about while helping, bastard hanyou.  
"Ok" Inu Yasha rubbed his head. "Where do we start? I thought about bringing color and whatever foo fooness girls like in her room while she slept."  
"That's a good idea" sango smiled. He sat down and started to brainstorm.  
"I will go and fetch some of her clothes and whatever a girl may need from her house." Miroku started to walk away muttering to himself. "Toothbrush, hairbrush, tamp….ewww" he closed the front door behind him.  
Inu Yasha ran for the phone, passing Sango, who had somehow found a stack of blank paper and colored pencils. Shaking his head he started to dial Sesshomaru's number, only to remember that those pencils where Sesshomaru's. Oh shit!  
"Yes little brother" Sesshomaru picked up his phone.  
"Kagome is now staying here and fully conscious. I need you to call the school and have to switched to independent studies, and tell them that either me, Sango, or Miroku, may arrive at anytime to pick it up." He heard his older brother sigh.  
"I will call the school when I am done with the client that I have. Please be patient." CLICK!

Two hours went by. Sango had gone to the store, bought random things, made a few, and placed them perfectly in kagome's room, without bothering the girl. Miroku had been back for an hour already, but he was having trouble doing his job. When he had gotten to her room he saw that it was a mess. There were things everywhere. Every few inches were claw marks, but not any claw marks, Sesshomaru's. If there was one thing that Sesshomaru had, it was unique claw marks. So thin, yet deep and long. So full of elegances and practice.  
He had put the bags next to the door of kagome's room. He was going to put her clothes away for her, but that wouldn't have sat well with the angry hanyou who eyed him carefully; Sango could do it. Do it she did. Looking at her task she sighed. It looked that Miroku brought all of her clothes, with a bag for other things on the side.  
When she had gotten to the other bag she stopped to take a look. There were the basic bathroom necessities, however, there was a small brown box at the bottom of the bow; she took it out and started to look threw it.  
Miroku stood in the hall next to her. "They are things I found around the house. Her mothers jewelry, her own jewelry, pictures, and what not." He whispered.  
Sango turned. She didn't know what to say. Miroku had been amazing today. It was so cute how he did all this, and put feeling into it. "Thank you Miroku, I'm sure she'd say the same thing if she were wake" She smiled the best loving smile that she could, and judging by the dreamy look in his eyes, he liked it.

Kagome sat in water, somewhere too dark to see anything in front of her. She felt warm, yet out in the open. It was almost like anything or anybody could attack her at any moment. Wrapping her arms around her self he noticed it. The water was really thick; was she in a pond?  
Suddenly it became light out. She screamed at what she saw. She was sitting in a pool of blood. There was nothing anywhere, just blood, miles and miles of it. She screamed again; she knew something was going to happen to her. She just knew it.

Sango had gone to the bathroom, leaving Miroku in the hall. As he started to make is decent downstairs, his head started to hurt. His started to move of it's own accord. Miroku tried to scream for help, but it was too late. The only thought that was going threw his mind now was, "kagome must suffer, she must die".  
He made his may back to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Inu Yasha was sitting at this dining room table with his homework spread out. He had to get this stuff done, or the brother would get mad, and then who knows what would happen.  
Starring at the paper he growled. English, he hates English. Why did he have to learn a language that he was never going to use? Like hell he was going to America. He had no desire to go there. It would be a waist of time and money and those tourists. It they wanted to come to Japan and visit so damn bad, they should have to learn Japanese (that would be my complaint if I were in his shoes. DON'T Get Offended people!).  
Turning his schoolbook to the next page he stopped halfway. His chest started to hurt. It felt like something was sitting on him. He could feel the blood rush to his lips and he stopped breathing. Standing up, he knocked his chair backwards. Turning he looked out the door.  
"Kagome" he gasped for air right before he darted toward the stairs.

Miroku watched as his body made its way back into kagome's room. He tried to gain control, but it was nearly impossible. A loud voice screamed at him to kill her. It didn't sound like him though; it was the voice of a female.  
Reaching her bed he grabbed a pillow from under her head and pulled it out. Kagome moaned in protest but stayed asleep. Miroku's body took this as an opportunity to place the pillow over kagome's face, and press down on it. It took a few moments, but kagome started to squirm.  
Miroku watched threw eyes that seemed to be tinted red. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried everything he was able to…wait. There was one thing he didn't try.  
Looking down, Miroku's eyes rested on something that appealed to be even more appealing that killing this girl. Miroku sighed within his captive body until he realized what he just did. He cursed himself; well at least he wasn't going to kill her.

When he reached the last step the pain in his chest stopped. That didn't stop him however; he needed to make sure she was ok.  
Reaching the door he stopped. A strange cold feeling was coming threw. It was as if there was another presence in the room and it covered everything. Opening the door he growled at what he saw.  
Miroku was leaning over kagome, who had a pillow resting lightly on her face. Miroku had his arms on the bed, just starring at her boobs. Moving his hands he reached out to touch one.  
Inu Yasha ran at this point. He grabbed Miroku by the neck, shoving him up against the wall; three feet above the floor. He went to squeeze harder, in hopes of breaking the perverts neck, but paused. Miroku's eyes were red.  
Dropping the pervert, Inu Yasha just starred at him. He understood completely now. It was exactly like Sesshomaru said. He looked from kagome to Miroku, back to kagome. She really did want to suffer. She really did feel guilty. She's punishing herself, and subconsciously using the jewel to do so. He wasn't protecting her against people who would hurt her; but from herself. How was he supposed to do that?  
Looking down, he saw Miroku shake his head. Miroku looked up into Inu Yasha's eyes, almost terrified. Closing his eyes, the hanyou tried to calm himself. After all, Miroku didn't do anything. He wasn't in control.  
Grabbing Miroku be the collar, he dragged the pervert out of the room and shoved him against the wall in the hallway. Turning around, he closed the door to kagome's room, fully aware that the pervert was watching him confused. Like hell he knew what was going on.  
Turning back to the boy who sat against the wall he sighed. "Ok Miroku, I'm going to be honest with you, and I'm only saying this once, so you are the one to tell Sango. Kagome is using the jewel to punish herself for her friend's deaths, but she doesn't know she's doing it. The only way I can think to help her is to take the jewel from her body, but I don't know how to do that without hurting or upsetting her.  
Miroku didn't blink. Letting it all sink in he finally just sighed and closed his eyes. "I believe that the only way to do suck a thing is to have it surgically removed Inu Yasha"

Inu Yasha sat on the small table in the kitchen. When ever Sesshomaru came home he would walk into the kitchen and grab a can of Pepsi. It happened every night, but if you dare touch one of his Pepsi, run! That guy would gladly give up your arm than his Pepsi.  
Inu Yasha sent Miroku and Sango home, with the promise from Miroku to explain it all the Sango. He had gone throughout the house and locked all of the door and the windows. He made it to where it would be impossible for somebody to enter this house without his knowledge. She was safe, for now!  
Just then he heard keys rattle. Sesshomaru was home and looking for the proper key that would allow him entry. Still sitting on the table, Inu Yasha waited until his older brother walked into the kitchen.  
Sesshomaru made his way toward his Pepsi. Knowing Inu Yasha was there; he ignored him, and opened the refrigerator.  
"It isn't in there brother, I just grabbed it for you" Inu Yasha smirked.  
Sesshomaru turned around and laid his murderous glare upon his brother.  
Inu Yasha smiled. "Relax" he said while tossing the can to his brother. "You'll need to go to the store later and get some, that's the last one"  
Grabbing a glass he pored his Pepsi into it. "What do you wish to speak about little brother?"  
"We need to get the jewel from kagome's body and the only way to do so is to have is surgically removed." Inu Yasha stated seriously.  
"Very well spoken Inu Yasha, however we cannot remove it without her permission"  
Inu Yasha growled. "I will remove it my self if I have to, but I would prefer something less painful"  
Sesshomaru smiled. He knew that his brother liked this girl. Of course he would allow it, but not without screwing with his delinquent half-brother. He'll think of something later. "Very well, I will have it removed first thing tomorrow, but you must be there. We do no know what kagome may do. You are the only one that the jewel will not affect"  
Inu Yasha nodded in memory of the necklaces. He had to protect her, and was damn will happy to do so. Like hell he was going to admit to that. "What time do I need to be up?"  
Sesshomaru took a sip of his Pepsi. "Five"  
Inu Yasha nodded and made his way to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

This was it, the longest three hours of Inu Yasha's life. He was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for when kagome went into surgery. It had only been a few minutes since the doctor had told them they will be prepping her soon. What the hell that is supposed to mean; Inu Yasha didn't know; but if it hurt her, the peppers will die. He had already dressed himself in those special paper outfits that fathers wore during the birth of their children. In his opinion they should have been baggier and a black color, not the stupid light blue color. It wasn't his type of thing.  
Sesshomaru had made it to wear Inu Yasha was aloud to be in the room during the surgery. If kagome was to possess one of the doctors she'd be done for. Inu Yasha smiled at the thought; he was important. He was needed for something. Being her protector was the greatest thing ever!  
"Inu Yasha, we are ready for you." A deep masculine voice broke threw Inu Yasha's anxiety. Looking up, Inu Yasha just nodded and followed the doctor.   
The hallways seemed forever. It seemed to stretch with ever step they took. The hanyou knew something as wrong. It didn't feel right, but it had to happen. The jewel was no longer aloud to be in her body where it could do harm. It was just the idea of them cutting her open that was making him feel this way, yeah that's it.

The hanyou stood to the side with a nurse who explained every little thing that the doctors were doing. When they got to the point where they pressed the scalpel into kagome's side, Inu Yasha cringed. He felt a slight pinch. He knew that she wouldn't feel it, but he wasn't drugged. However, since she was drugged the pain in his side was barely there, just enough to annoy.  
It had been a good 20 minutes until the doctor found the jewel. As soon as the doctor announced that he found it and was preparing to cut it from her, Inu Yasha started to panic. Something wasn't right, this was too easy.   
He watched at the sergeant grabbed something what looked oddly familiar to pliers. Reaching out for the jewel, the doctor's aura started to change, and only Inu Yasha was able to tell.  
It all happened in slow motion. Inu Yasha started to run as fast as he could toward kagome, but it wasn't fast enough. The surgeon reached put and grabbed the jewel with the pliers. As soon as the doctor touched the jewel he froze. A light emerged from within kagome and shot outwards like a rippled, making everybody in the room fly back into the wall with enough force to knock them unconscious. Kagome's body laid there, in the table, as if nothing happened. Inu Yasha stood not five feet from her panting.  
During the blast his necklace started to glow, giving him strength to withstand kagome's blast.  
Looking at the small hole in kagome's side, he walked closer, to get a better look. The jewel seemed so small. That little thing was causing all this trouble? It must hold great powers like the legends say.  
Just them the jewel started to glow. Backing up Inu Yasha looked around. The bodies of the unconscious doctors and nurses started to rise. Reaching out for whatever objects that could do the most damage, the bodies made their way toward kagome and Inu Yasha.   
"Shit" Inu Yasha cursed under his breath. Turning back to kagome he leaned over her. "Kagome, stop this. This isn't what you want." He pleaded.  
Kagome didn't move while the bodies kept on their journey.  
Inu Yasha continued. "Kagome you can't die. We need you hear, we all do" looking over his shoulder he saw that two more steps and a doctor would be in attacking range. Turning back to kagome he placed his head on hers. "Fine if you are going to do this then I'm going with you. They have to get to me first anyway. You heard that kagome, I'm going to die with you. You better be sure this is what you want"  
Hearing the doctor stand behind him, he knew that he was raising his hand for the killing blow. Grabbing kagome's hand he closed his eyes, waiting for it.   
Kagome gasped.  
Looking up in a flash he saw kagome's shocked expression on her sleeping form. Forgetting about the other people in the room, he reached up and touched her face lovingly. If this was when he was going to die, then he would leave with no regrets. Bending down he kissed her check softly. "I'll always stay will you my kagome".  
He felt the doctor behind him bring down whatever weapon he held down toward his head only to stop just above the back on his neck. Then the object retraced, followed by the sound of bodies hitting the floor.  
The next thing Inu Yasha noticed was the jewel glowing in a bright pink color. Gathering his courage, Inu Yasha reached for it. This was it, the only chance they got to take it out, and only Inu Yasha peered to be immune to her magic.  
This was it.  
He reached his hand inside of her wound and pulled out the jewel faster than human eyes could see. As a matter of fact, Inu Yasha was unable to understand how he did it so fast.  
Immediately, everything seemed to be lighter. Taking a deep breath, he turned toward kagome, only to hold it in. Kagome looked peaceful; more so that he had ever seen her. Her skin wasn't nearly as pale and her lips looked to be in what appeared to be a smile. Her aura still held a deep wound from her experiences, but with the jewel out of her now, there was hope. He was now able to help her without having to worry about her possessing everybody.  
Looking at the jewel nestled in his hand he noticed that it wasn't just pink. There was a black mist, almost, moving around freely within the jewel. Placing it on the small table next to kagome's bed, he backed away a little.   
Kagome had tainted it.


	12. Chapter 12

Inu Yasha sat there, in the waiting room, rolling the jewel around in his hand, starring off into space. Kagome, his kagome, was still in there, behind those large doors. Somewhere a doctor was sewing her back together. He clenched the jewel in his hand. Just the thought of other people touching her or even seeing her with out her being fully clothed made his blood boil.  
"Calm yourself Inu Yasha" Came Sesshomaru's voice from somewhere near the door.  
Inu Yasha looked up to see his brother walk threw the door and sit down across from him. Placing his elbows on his knees for balance, Inu Yasha hunched over and closed his eyes.  
Sesshomaru studied the object in Inu Yasha's hand before he was certain he knew what it was. "Brother, do you carry the jewel?"  
Inu Yasha nodded without looking up.  
Sighing in relief Sesshomaru sat back in his chair. "Do not worry anymore brother; she will no longer cause pain to herself or others."  
Inu Yasha just nodded.  
Looking up Sesshomaru leaned his head back. "You know little brother, we found her mother a few hours ago"  
Inu Yasha's ears perked up. Moving his head rather quickly he looked at his brother. "where?"  
Moving to the same hunched over position his brother had he sighed. "They were driving home that night, but weren't paying attention. We are not sure how it happened. But we found the car in the river north of here. They seemed to have driven off the main bridge."  
Inu Yasha gulped. He was hoping to help kagome heal, not give her bad news. The poor girl will never be happy again. "Are they…did they?"  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "It is how we feared."  
Inu Yasha knew that he would never see them again, but hoped that he was wrong. Now all he had to was find a way to tell kagome that wont make her think its her fault. There was something missing and he was going to find to find out what. All this didn't make sense. Standing he headed for the door without even looking at his brother.

Sesshomaru sat there starring at kagome's sleeping face. He knew about kagome's family, he knew their secret. As a matter of fact he knew her father before he died. He knew the truth behind his death. He knew what kagome really was, and why they hid it from her, and he knew Inu Yasha was about to find out.  
As if on cue, the half bread opened the door quietly and snuck in. Looking at his half brother, the pulled out Mrs. Higarashi's diary. "You wont believe what I found out" Inu Yasha held up the book.  
Right away Sesshomaru knew what it was. "I already know little brother"  
Pausing, it took Inu Yasha moment before he came to and glared at his brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It wasn't important"  
"WHAT!"  
"Calm yourself brother." Sesshomaru didn't even take his eyes from Kagome. "Miko's, in this time, are considered enemies by all demons, with the exception of a few. They will kill them at no cost. The prophecies state that a miko will be born, and will have more power than the great midoriku. Kagome's mother and father were the last two miko's in the world, and now kagome is the last. That is why her father died."  
"But…why?" Inu Yasha sat down in the nearest chair, starring into space.  
"They fear that this great priestess with destroy them all"  
"Why would Mrs. Higarashi keep this from kagome. You'd think that she'd figure it out eventually and be angry with her for not telling her to begin with?" Inu Yasha asked. That really didn't make sense.  
"There were claw marks on the car, proving that it was carried to the bridge."   
Inu Yasha swallowed hard. Pulling out the jewel from within his pocket he glared. This stupid little thing caused so many problems.   
A short time later they left the room to allow her some quiet time to sleep. She will be in a world of pain when she wakes.

Kagome opened her eyes.  
Everything around her seemed foggy. She tried to move her body but found she could only do so in small movements. It felt as if she couldn't keep a hold of reality. Everything seemed a bit slower and surreal. She even had trouble keeping to one thought. That's when it hit her, she knew what was wrong.  
She was drugged.  
But why? What was wrong with her. Trying to focus she found that she couldn't, but was able to figure out that she was in the hospital; but why? Slowing moving her hands, having to stop to the fact that she lost them once in a while; she found it. There was a decent sized piece of Goss taped to her. What happened?  
Trying to get her head together she realized something; she didn't know.  
Who was she?

Inu Yasha paced in front of the door. The stupid doctor had been in there for almost two hours now. What was so wrong? She was awake now, the wound wasn't that bad, she could come home…right?  
Sesshomaru watched Inu Yasha pace as he leaned effortlessly against the wall. He was able to hear what was going on in the room due to his demon hearing; that and he wasn't pacing out of nervousness. He smiled at the thought of what Inu Yasha was about to have to deal with. How was he going to fix this one?  
Inu Yasha leaped at the door as soon as he heard the door handle move. He wanted in, now!  
Opening the door that door was slightly startled to see that half-bread less that an inch from him, looking past him to the girl on the bed. He smiled; young love. "Well Inu Yasha, it seems she is ok to be taken home, but we have a problem."  
Inu Yasha wasn't listening. All he saw was the beautiful eyes of the girl he had been taken care of all this time. There was no cloud behind them, just confusion. Walking to her side he sat down in the chair to doctor must have been sitting in. He didn't leave kagome's eyes and she didn't either.  
"Inu Yasha" the doctor called.   
Inu Yasha looked towards him.  
"Kagome is suffering from what is called amnesia. It seems that the jewel took her memories when it was taken from her."  
"It has control of her, her entire life" Sesshomaru stood behind the doctor starring at the half-bread.   
"Jewel?" kagome whispered she looked at the doggy ears on the boy's head. "Inu Yasha?"  
He couldn't believe it. This girl here had no memory of any of it. "How long with this last?" Inu Yasha managed to squeak.  
Sesshomaru sighed. "She will never regain her memories, as long as he never comes into contact with the jewel."  
"Jewel?" kagome whispered.  
Inu Yasha turned towards her. "do you remember anything?"  
She shook her head. Was she supposed to trust this guy?  
"We found a jewel of power in your body. It was causing problems for people so we had it removed."  
Kagome looked down at the Goss taped to her side. So that's what that was.  
"You are kagome higarashi, you attended high school with Miroku, Sango, and I.  
"Miroku…Sango" kagome smiled. That felt familiar almost.  
Inu Yasha had to stop. That smiled. He had never seen her smile like that before. It was full of life and happiness. He had to make her do that again.  
"Inu Yasha?" she asked so quiet that only he and Sesshomaru could have heard her.  
Inu Yasha leaned in a little closer.  
"What about my family?" Was she related to this guy? Oh god she hoped not.   
"Your family?" he looked towards his brother for help. With look Sesshomaru was giving him he knew he wasn't getting any. "They were all miko's who fought to protect you and your little brother."  
"Really?" kagome sounded to excited. Cool, she had priestess and priest in her family.  
"Yeah" he nodded. "But your father died when you were little and your mother and brother died a few months ago." He was prepared for her to break out into tears. He never liked it when girls cried, especially her.  
"Oh" kagome just sat there. She felt bad for them but didn't feel as if it was any real loss. After all she has no memory of them. It was as if a person died in another part of the country and they were telling her about it. That was the one thing that disturbed her the most. She wanted to feel pain for their loss but couldn't. It was as if she knew they were just fine and didn't have to worry. "How did they die?"  
Inu Yasha took in a deep breath, preparing for this. "Your father was killed by a demon and you mother and brother were killed…in a…car accident."  
"Demon" kagome looked back at Inu Yasha's ears. "Oh" she reached up and to touch them. Her fingers were almost there. "Who are you to me? Family? Friend?"  
He saw her finger. They were getting closer. "I'm your…" he didn't know what to say. What was he? "Fiancé" he whispered as her fingers touched his ears.  
Kagome heard it but didn't care. His head rested in the bed as she rubbed his ears. She was to marry this boy? Cool.  
Inu Yasha enjoyed the feeling of her actions as he thought about what he just said. Well she didn't freak out, that's good. He knew that she would eventually remember, but it could take years. He would be there for her when she did. He would do everything in his power to prevent her from turning into what she once was. He would give her a few years of pure happiness until she remember, and remember she will.


End file.
